


A New Arrival

by MonetizedFanfiction



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: Animal guide, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonetizedFanfiction/pseuds/MonetizedFanfiction
Summary: Kyoshi brings her new animal guide home. (Shadow of Kyoshi Spoilers)
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	A New Arrival

“What is…that?” Rangi stared blankly at the ball of fur before her. Kyoshi shrugged as the fox merely welcomed itself into the partially destroyed estate. Reconstruction had been slow to account for the injured parties occupying it.  
It sniffed the ground for a moment before settling onto the floor, stretching its paws and eying Rangi as if begging for a pet before a nice nap. Rangi turned her attention away from Kyoshi entirely to focus on this new wonder before her. Its tail gave a lazy wag as Rangi’s voice shifted to a higher pitched baby voice.  
Kyoshi walked to the two of them, grinning as Rangi transformed into a small child discovering something new for the first time. “It led me to talk with Yangchen before following me back here,” Kyoshi explained.  
“Oh,” Rangi’s voice lowered. “Is this your animal guide?” She shifted away from the fox, which settled into a ball and gave her an annoyed expression for stopping. Rangi used her crutch to balance as she rose from the floor, dusting herself off.  
“My what?” Like most of her other duties as Avatar, Kyoshi had not heard of this concept before. In fact, absolutely no one discussed any critters that might have accompanied her former lives to any capacity.  
Rangi smiled at Kyoshi, setting a hand on her, both as comfort and as an excuse to shift her weight onto some other stable object beyond the crutch. “All of the Avatars were known to have had one, including Wan. They hold a special bond to their Avatar, often serving as a spiritual guide and companion. It seems this little one might be yours, given it has made itself at home already.”  
A light snoring emphasizing Rangi’s point brought the smaller fire nation girl to a chuckle. Her eyes glowed whenever she glanced at the woodland animal, a truly marvelous sight to Kyoshi. While Rangi always cared for the sky bison that joined them on their prior journeys, Kyoshi never pondered the depths of Rangi’s interest in other animals. All prior encounters were always plagued with tension or environments that were simply void of pets, such as many of the poverty-stricken regions of the Earth Kingdom or the well-kept interiors of the Fire Nation capital. She looks adorable, Kyoshi caught herself thinking suddenly. Rangi took notice to Kyoshi gawking like a grounded elephant koi.  
“What?” She fought the smile threatening to form. Kyoshi simply returned a grin and moved to hold Rangi. Rangi pretended to huff in protest, though the burning on her face betrayed her vocal intention.  
“I’m glad to know it’s a yes to staying here with us then, because I don’t think it intended to go anywhere else," Kyoshi noted.  
They both looked towards their new family member resting peacefully, that is, until Kirima and Wong bolted into the foyer. “Kyoshi—and what do we have here?” Kirima eyed Kyoshi momentarily before settling on the orange beast.  
“Uh, my new fox, I guess. An animal guide to the Avatar-“ Kyoshi began as Kirima promptly shushed her with a few droplets of water to the face from her sash.  
“No, hush,” Kirima interjected, “wasn’t talking to you.” Kirima, occupied with scratching the chin of the fox, was joined by Wong. Another lazy tail wag was awarded to the pair for their hard efforts.  
“I do believe the first word spoken was actually ‘Kyoshi’ there,” Kyoshi argued, shaking her head and removing the lone droplet of water dripping down her forehead from Kirima’s minor assault. Typically, an aggression would be considered a threat to the Avatar, but no one would dare challenge the daofei duo. They were, after all, close friends to the Avatar, sworn siblings under daofei code. Kyoshi could let this one slide, given her friends’ outbreaks were still due to Kyoshi’s long absence and inability to treat them with pain medication after the brutal encounter with Yun. The battle wounded all of them, leaving Kyoshi to wonder if true recovery was ever possible.  
Rangi noticed the shift in Kyoshi’s mood, as she caught the tall earthbender frowning at some distant thoughts. She reached for Kyoshi’s hand, gripping it tightly. Her center returned the gesture, motioning her to another room to discuss matters privately. “We’ll be back,” Rangi expressed to their two dear friends, who were now tussling with their newest member. Rangi could not help but crack yet another warm grin at the fluffball, as if trying to assure it that they would be right back.  
“We’ll be here,” Wong replied, grabbing a paw to initiate what could only be described as an attempt at arm wrestling as Kirima cheered him on. Idiots, thought Rangi as they made their way towards their quarters. Kyoshi helped Rangi onto their bed, propping her up with an assortment of pillows.  
“I still hate all these things,” Kyoshi began, as she fluffed more of them to Rangi’s fitting. “I don’t understand how you can sleep with so many of them. They absolutely get in the way.”  
“Of what?” Rangi tested.  
“Of you, of course,” Kyoshi stated without hesitation, “and of sleep.” Perhaps her history as an orphan made the luxuries of pillows uncomfortable. She opted to sit at the foot of the bed to ensure that Rangi had sufficient space to move if needed. Her recovery required top priority. Rangi was about to protest the distance, but Kyoshi initiated a more serious topic before the firebender had the chance.  
“I thought she was my mother,” Kyoshi lamented. “She just held me while I cried. She was so beautiful and intimidating…she looked just like her. She said that she focused so much on human affairs, she left the spirit world in disarray. That was Kuruk’s burden to face,” Kyoshi fought the tears developing in her eyes again. “Your mother, Kelsang, Jianzhu…they all had no idea what he endured in the spirit world. None of us did.”  
Rangi maintained eye contact with the fabric of the pillow right in front of her as she listened. “We did not talk long, but the fox showed me an isolated pond further from here. I suppose I have a spot where I can meditate now to reach the other Avatars.”  
“Like Szeto?”  
“Like Szeto.” Kyoshi wiped her eyes to remove any stray tears—or perhaps water droplets courtesy of Kirima—from her face. “I have to replace the clay turtle Kelsang gave me that I destroyed by mistake when attempting to earthbend when we fled this very place. It’s part of how they find the Airbender Avatars.”  
Rangi patted the spot next to her, offering her girlfriend a closer spot for comfort. The pillows could be replaced, but not so much Kyoshi. “Thank you for telling me for once, you oaf,” Rangi said as Kyoshi accepted her offer. Kyoshi rested her head on Rangi, much like how Rangi had done the same so long ago in the stables after her angry outbreak which resulted in a tossed table. Thankfully, no such damage happened on this occasion.  
Rangi simply held Kyoshi as the two did not share words for a moment. She held Kyoshi’s hand, lightly rubbing her finger over Kyoshi’s thumb as a means to settle Kyoshi’s mood, a technique often employed due to its effectiveness. As expected, the corners of Kyoshi’s mouth turned upwards once more. She kissed the top of Rangi’s hair in response.  
The two continued to cuddle in comfort before the sound of scurrying broke the silence. Suddenly, the fox darted into the room with a wild smile, making the odd noise of amusement that only foxes could produce. Kirima and Wong shuffled in as well, out of breath. “It stole our lunch,” Kirima huffed between breaths, “and it’s fast. We chased it outside around the grounds. Couldn’t catch it…you owe us…lunch.” Kirima eyed the mischievous beast.  
The fox straightened its posture in triumph, as Wong continued, “That’s right, love birds. We expect repayment immediately.” Wong and Kirima both nodded their heads, giving the couple an expectant expression.  
“Alright alright,” Kyoshi reluctantly left Rangi’s side and assisted her off the bed once more.  
“Kyoshi, did you even name it?” Kirima asked as the Flying Opera Company departed to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any formatting issues, this is my first time posting here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
